


Neville’s Stars

by Calthius



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calthius/pseuds/Calthius
Summary: Neville recounts his relationship with Luna.





	Neville’s Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a song fic challenge for The Library Group associated with the Dumbledore’s Army Facebook Group.

Neville’s Star

 

It was the ninth of May, and I was still riding high on emotion. One week after the death of Voldemort, and I had such a big part of it. How was I able to overcome a full body bind spell AND pull the Sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat? And where did that courage go, when I mustered the strength of character and will to behead that monstrous snake? It was not something that was typical of my behavior.

As I pondered these thoughts, a vision of beauty rolled past me. I glanced up and saw the most ethereal and majestic creature I had ever seen. She had suffered so much this past year. We all had.

Harry took an entire year off school, along with Ron and Hermione. Dean had to go underground to hide from the death eaters. Seamus spent an entire year without his best friend. My heart felt really horrible for Ginny, one of my best friends. She spent an entire school year not knowing what was happening with her brother Ron AND Harry. She also helped me run the resistance against the Carrows and Snape. I am ashamed to admit, but we bumped heads many times. She wanted all out war, and I wanted to play it safe. If it wasn’t for Luna, I think we would have gone at each other’s throats.

Luna really helped me find myself. She kept me calm when I started having panic attacks, and she helped keep the bond of trust between Ginny and I strong. The others at the school had started referring to us as the Silver Trio because of how much we defied the Carrows. There were several times in Muggle Studies where Ginny would smart off, and a Carrow would hurl a curse at her, but Luna and I always had a countercurse at the ready. Luna really helped me find the courage to say no, especially when Amycus wanted me to cast Crucio on a first year as punishment for not finishing their essay on the dire need to exterminate all mudbloods. That was when I earned my first lashing. Amycus cast sectumsempra on me and the side of my face split wide open. Luckily, we had a supply of murtap around, and Luna was great with healing magic.

As the year grew long, the closer Luna and I grew together. We were inseparable, and Ginny knew it. She referred to us as Moon and Stars. Not because of werewolves or anything, but because Luna was my moon, and I had reached up and snatched the stars. We sat through tortuous hours of Dark Arts, but then spent all the free time we had teaching others how to defend against those same spells. I was considered a rising star in Transfiguration as I put my best forward to prove that good would win. Luna and I tackled potions with such a fervor that Slughorn would constantly praise our work, even though we were in separate years. Late at night we would head to the Black Lake to practice brewing and transforming the flora to fauna. It was during then that we shared our first kiss.

I grew to love Luna. She was the good love of my life, and I was her longest bottom. We would steal away precious moments to be together, and then we would get stronger both mentally and magically. Then the final battle came. When I heard that Harry was back, I knew we would take over the school. The Carrows didn’t stand a chance! Then, Harry went and got killed. Luna and I were both devastated, and we had a heated debate. I wanted to go find Voldemort and finish what Harry started, but Luna wanted me to play safe and protect the wounded. I knew she wanted me to stay alive, but this past year taught me to fight for what was right. My final confrontation with Voldemort and Nagini was epic, and brave; however, it scared Luna to the point where she stopped talking to me. After the battle I tried to find her, but she couldn’t be found. Ginny was cozying up to Harry, but did say that Luna packed her bags and went to see her father. Later that night I found a note from her, in my room. It stated that she would always love me, but that we weren’t meant to be together. She couldn’t be with someone who would throw his life away.

Tears flow freely from my eyes as I recount this in my primer. Harry showed me a song by a muggle band OneRepublic called Counting Stars. The song perfectly sums up my feelings. I hope Luna can forgive me, and that she one day finds the person who can be the stars to her moon.


End file.
